The Pilot Project Component will provide a flexible means for developeing and exploring new research activities or directions for the TSRI-ARC, that can evolve into independently funded research projects. During Years 1-5 of the proposed funding period, the Pilot Project Component is planning to fund 8 different projects ( 6 x 2 yrs, 2 x 1 yr). Work conducted in these projects will provide new directions for the TSRI-ARC in developing successful federal grant applications, and in attracting several new investigators to our Center. Dr. George F. Koob, the Center Director will manage this Component and Dr. Friedbert Weiss, a senior member of the TSRI-ARC, will co-manage this Component. Pilot Project applications will be solicited from all TSRI-ARC affiliated investigators and to other investigators in the Center at Large. Each proposal will be evaluated for scientific merit/innovation and several other criteria by at least two members of the Center's External Scientific Advisory Board and the Center Director or Co-Director. Recommendations for funding will be considered for approval by the Center Executive Committee. Four Pilot Projects are proposed for Year 1- 2, 2 pilots for Years 3-4 and 2 pilots for Year 5. Pilot 1 (Principal Investigator, Pietro Sanna, M.D.), is designed to explore the role of the protein kinase inhibitor alpha system during the course of bingeing and dependence in rats using the animal models of the TSRI-ARC. Pilot 2 (Principal Investigator, Michael Taffe, Ph.D.) is designed to explore an animal model of binge drinking in a nonhuman primate model (rhesus monkeys) and possible neuropharmacological effects of binge drinking in this model. . Pilot 3 (Principal Investigator, John Polich, Ph. D.) is designed to explore a neuroelectric phenotype for low and high drinkers will be characterized in young adults and will provide key information about changes in nervous system processing associated with heavy alcohol consumption in young adults. Pilot 4 (Principal Investigator, Cindy Ehlers, Ph. D.) is designed to compare subjective responses to ethanol and genetic differences in low and high drinkers study of young adult binge drinkers of a unique ethnic background (East Indian and African origin) in Trinidad. Pilot Projects selected for funding during Years 1-2 will bring new investigators to the TSRI-ARC and are expected to enrich the Center's overall research effort by extending the study of molecular mechanisms underlying ethanol neuroadaptation in the neurocircuits responsible for excessive drinking of ethanol during the transition from binge drinking to dependence. In addition, Pilot Projects have been encouraged to help bridge the gap between the preclinical and clinical studies.